<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker Junior Drabbles by sideeffectsofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851309">Joker Junior Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideeffectsofwriting/pseuds/sideeffectsofwriting'>sideeffectsofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideeffectsofwriting/pseuds/sideeffectsofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles inspired by this prompt</p><p>Harley may not be Tim real mother, but she protected him from the Joker with everything she had. She would spirit him away to Ivy's or Selena's when Father was at his worst. Tim was raised seeing the worst of humanity but Harley always tried to show him the good as well, so neither were surprised that at 17, Tim broke away from the Joker and became a vigilante. </p><p>https://ryahwolfe.tumblr.com/post/166507572980/prompt-238</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joker Junior Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing and gain nothing from this aside enjoyment.</p><p>Not Beta read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat covered Janet's aching body, feeling a headache setting in. She refused to let go of her newborn son. Glaring, at all who tried to take her <em>'Timothy'</em> away from her. Reluctantly the doctors and nurses left, leaving only Janet, Timothy, and her husband.</p><p>From his seat beside her hospital bed, Drake leaned in close. Grinning like the fool he is, playing up the role of a new father.</p><p>"He has your eyes, Janie." He cooed.</p><p>Outward she smiled at her husband's heartfelt comment but inward, Janet was tempted to either sneer or laugh, maybe both. <em>Her eyes</em>, he said. Her pretty oceanic blue eyes that captivated men and women alike failed to see what they were, a warning. Afterall the sea drowned all that enforced her wrath.</p><p>Drake was wrong. Her son didn't have her eyes Timothy had his father's eyes. Janet could already see the life her Timothy would live. Those eyes didn't reflect an unforgiving, cruel nature. Instead, she saw a vulnerable unflinching kindness. It would ruin him, as did his predecessor. Raging madness was something she prepared for but, <em>kindness</em>? Her son inherited more from Jack then she perceived.</p><p>"What are you thinking so hard about, Janie?" Her husband's question halted her thoughts.</p><p>Janet gazed at her husband taking him all in. Drake with his wide goofy smile. The ruffled black hair that he ran his hands in over and over again. A habit he never grew out of for anxiety, and what was more anxiety-inducing then his wife giving birth. She settled on his eyes, warm chocolate gazing back at her and Timothy with love. For a moment, his face changed to another. His eyes were the same as her son before he became a madman. The difference, he never looked at her with love as Drake does.</p><p>"I've decided what Timothy's middle name will be." She stated.</p><p>Her husband took a moment before chuckling, "Let me guess? It's going to be the name of a great historical figure. A general or a philosopher, I wonder?" Tone laced with amusement. She let Drake go on.</p><p>"Aristotle or Augustus, maybe even Constantine. I could get behind, but preferably Janie, I think Adrian would sound nice."</p><p>Janet hummed in thought. She had entertained the idea of granting her son a strong name. A reminder of what he could exceed and accomplish. There was no point in it since Timothy's prowess didn't rely on a name. It lied, in his <em>blood</em>, Janet's and the father he will never know. Not as long as she lived. Maybe it was the fatigue clouding her mind, but for the affection she had for Jack, she made him apart of her son.</p><p>"Jackson. His middle name will be Jackson." Jack Drake yelled in joy at her words. The excitement overtook him that he grabbed Timothy out of her arms. In the always infuriating baby talk, he did. Defending it as being good for the baby. He poured Timothy with love and started rambling on all the father and son activities they would do. Janet silently watched them.</p><p>Timothy Jackson Drake. Jackson, son of Jack.</p><p>Timothy is Jack's son, just not her husband, Jack Drake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>